


Inattendu

by MissKitty28



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: BTVS season 10, Dark Horse Buffy the Vampire Slayer Comics, F/M, Season 10 comics, Spuffy, btvs comics
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKitty28/pseuds/MissKitty28
Summary: Buffy découvre que sa relation avec Spike a eu une conséquence que ni l’un, ni l’autre n’auraient pu anticiper. (Spuffy - Comics entre les saisons 10 et 11).
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Précision importante : à l'heure où je publie ce premier chapitre, cette histoire n'est PAS terminée d'être écrite. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour la terminer, évidemment, mais je ne peux pas garantir que la mise à jour sera rapide. :)
> 
> Comme toujours, les commentaires sont les bienvenus :-)
> 
> ***
> 
> EDIT : Finalement, je suis parvenue à la finir <3 Merci à ceux qui l'auront suivie !

~*~*~

**CHAPITRE 1**

C’était impossible.

Buffy fixait le test de grossesse entre ses mains, encore et encore, mais le résultat ne changeait pas. Ses yeux la piquaient de plus en plus, et elle sentit quelques secondes plus tard de chaudes larmes venir s’écraser sur ses joues ; ces dernières devinrent froides au fur et à mesure de leur parcours le long de son visage. La croix qui s’était affichée sur le test demeurait quant à elle fixe au centre du petit bâtonnet en plastique.

Elle était enceinte.

Elle essuya son visage d’un revers de main.

C’était trop tôt. Trop tôt pour eux, trop tôt pour elle, et sans doute trop tôt pour Spike. Ils n’étaient à nouveau ensemble que depuis quatre mois, et les choses marchaient vraiment bien entre eux. C’était différent de ce qu’ils avaient pu connaître. Ils apprenaient à s’ajuster à leur nouvelle relation, à se ré-apprivoiser après des années d’un parcours difficile.

Elle ne comprenait pas comment cela avait pu arriver. Ils n’avaient jamais pris de précautions, car ils savaient pertinemment qu’il n’y avait aucun risque vu la condition vampirique de Spike. Du moins, le croyaient-ils. Ils ne s’étaient jamais clairement posé la question, à vrai dire.

Et pourtant, le résultat était là. Clair et limpide. Et elle ne comprenait pas comment cela avait pu se produire.

Elle prit un instant appui contre le lavabo, le bas de son dos appuyé contre celui-ci, et ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour se remettre. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle passait par ces émotions. L’année précédente, elle avait bien cru être enceinte. Mais tout cela ne s’était révélé être qu’un plan foireux d’Andrew, à cause duquel les symptômes de grossesse avaient fait leur apparition —une conséquence imprévue de son sortilège. 

Les choses étaient différentes aujourd’hui. Les circonstances étaient différentes, plus notamment. Quand bien même il avait s’agit d’une fausse conclusion l’année précédente, elle avait à cette époque réalisé que sa vie n’était pas suffisamment stable pour lui permettre d’avoir un enfant et qu’elle n’était pas prête à assumer une telle responsabilité. Surtout que ce dernier n’avait même pas de père et avait été conçu, le croyait-elle, dans des circonstances douteuses.

La situation était différente aujourd’hui. Cet enfant était issu de sa relation avec un homme dont elle était amoureuse –et même ça, elle n’avait pas encore pu le lui dire. A fortiori, il s’agissait de Spike. Un vampire à qui la perspective d’avoir un enfant n’avait probablement jamais effleuré l’esprit et pour qui l’opportunité ne se représenterait peut-être pas.

Elle sortit précipitamment de la salle de bain et, attrapant son téléphone portable au passage, se dirigea vers l’ordinateur de Willow qui se trouvait posé sur la table-basse du salon. Elle se trouvait seule dans l’appartement. Dawn était à l’université, Willow se trouvait dans un café avec une amie de sa confrérie de sorcières qu’elle n’avait pas vue depuis un certain temps, et Spike était parti rejoindre Dowling pour une consultation sur un crime surnaturel, mais lui avait laissé entendre que ça ne durerait probablement pas longtemps. Elle devait agir vite.

Elle tapa dans la barre de recherche le nom de l’hôpital le plus proche, celui de Greenwich, et composa le numéro de téléphone qui s’affichait. La chance semblait être avec elle ; une place venait de se libérer suite à l’annulation d’un rendez-vous dans l’emploi du temps de l’un des médecins, ce qui lui laissait le champ libre.

Après une brève conversation, elle raccrocha. Le rendez-vous était pris pour dans une heure.

Incapable de rester en place aussi longtemps, elle prit la décision d’aller marcher, se dirigeant lentement mais sûrement vers l’hôpital dans lequel elle devait se rendre. Elle effectua plusieurs détours dans différentes ruelles, dans l’espoir d’évacuer l’adrénaline qui parcourait son corps. Son esprit était assailli par un flot ininterrompu de pensées qu’elle avait du mal à maîtriser. 

Elle effectua sa marche pendant quarante-cinq minutes avant de finalement se rendre à son rendez-vous.

***

« Aucun doute à avoir, mademoiselle Summers. Vous êtes bien enceinte. »

La médecin, une femme d’une quarantaine d’années aux cheveux blonds coupés courts, venait de pénétrer à nouveau dans la pièce où Buffy se trouvait depuis environ une heure, installée sur la table d’auscultation.

La Tueuse se sentit assommée par la nouvelle. « Pas d’erreur du test, donc ? » demanda t-elle d’une petite voix.

« Les examens urinaires sont toujours moins fiables que les tests sanguins, mais dans le cas présent, les deux concordent. Considérant le dosage d’HCG dans votre sang, on estime que la conception remonte à six semaines. »

La doctoresse lui adressa un sourire bienveillant. Buffy sentait que ses jambes étaient devenues flageolantes et la nausée qu’elle avait eue le matin même semblait refaire progressivement surface. _Elle avait au moins la confirmation qu’elle n’était pas un robot cette fois…_

« Ça va aller ? » demanda la médecin un peu plus soucieuse, au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

Buffy tenta de reprendre ses esprits. « Oui… oui, ça ira. C’est juste… c’est une très grosse surprise, c’est tout, » finit-elle en replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille.

« Cette grossesse n’était pas prévue si je comprends bien ? » demanda t-elle par-dessus ses lunettes.

« Non… elle ne l’était pas, » répondit Buffy, perdue dans ses pensées.

« Si vous choisissez de la poursuivre, il faudra que vous pensiez à vous faire suivre au cours des différents cycles. Vous risquez de voir apparaître quelques symptômes. Leur intensité diffère souvent selon les femmes, je vous souhaite de faire partie des chanceuses. »

La Tueuse haussa les sourcils. « Oh, vu comment ça commence, j’en suis pas sûre, » dit-elle d’une voix ironique. Face au regard interrogateur de la doctoresse, elle continua. « Je ne m’étais pas spécialement inquiétée de mon retard de règles car ça m’était déjà arrivé, mais les nausées… Les nausées et mes douleurs à la poitrine sont ce qui m’a poussée à faire le test. »

« Un classique… Prenez du temps pour vous, digérez la nouvelle, et voyez quelles perspectives s’offrent à vous. Je suis sûre que tout ira bien. »

Buffy lui adressa un sourire. « Merci. »

_À SUIVRE..._


	2. Chapitre 2

****

**CHAPITRE 2**

À peine Buffy était-elle sortie de l’hôpital que son téléphone se mit à sonner. Son cœur manqua un battement quand elle vit que le nom affiché était celui de Spike. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et tenta de calmer le tremblement de ses mains avant de répondre.

« Hey ! » lança t-elle une fois le téléphone posé contre son oreille. Sa voix s’était finalement faite plus enjouée qu’elle ne l’espérait.

« Hey amour, » commença Spike d’une voix tendre. « Je suis désolé, je sais que je t’avais dit que je reviendrais vite… »

« Pas de problème, » tenta de dire Buffy d’une voix nonchalante. « J’ai eu des petites choses à faire. »

« Le cas sur lequel on travaille actuellement nous prend un peu plus de temps que prévu, et on aurait besoin de ton aide… »

Buffy fronça les sourcils. « Raconte. »

« On est face à un démon –peut-être un esprit- qui se nourrit d’âmes d’adolescents qu’il pousse au suicide. En une semaine, le lycée de Princewood a connu une quinzaine de cas de suicides ou de tentatives de suicide. Considérant ton passé de conseillère, je pensais que tu serais peut-être plus… délicate que moi quand il s’agira d’approcher les deux adolescents qui ont survécu à son influence. Ce serait juste pour leur poser quelques questions et essayer de découvrir le mode opératoire du démon ou de l’esprit responsable, et nous aider à découvrir qui est à l’origine du problème… »

Buffy hocha instinctivement la tête. « J’arrive tout de suite, on se retrouve à quel endroit ? »

« Devant le Greenwich Hospital. »

La bouche de la Tueuse devint soudainement sèche. C’était l’hôpital dont elle sortait.

« Je peux passer te récupérer si tu veux, » reprit Spike.

« Non, non c’est pas la peine. Je suis sortie faire un tour et je me trouve pas très loin. »

« On s’y retrouve alors. Je devrais y être d’ici une une demi-heure, ça te va ? » poursuivit Spike.

« Oui… oui, parfait, j’y serai. Mais… l’entrée est en plein soleil Spike, » finit-elle concernée.

« Le soleil se couche d’ici une vingtaine de minutes, mon cœur. »

La Tueuse regarda sa montre et réalisa qu’il disait vrai. « La journée est passée tellement vite… » Elle posa une main contre son front. « À tout de suite alors. »

Elle remit son téléphone dans sa poche et tourna son regard vers l’entrée de l’hôpital, qui ne se trouvait qu’à quelques mètres. Relâchant un soupir anxieux, elle vit un café non loin de là et décida d’en prendre la direction pour consommer une boisson chaude en attendant que Spike arrive.

****

***

Voyant arriver Spike, Dowling et deux collègues policiers, Buffy quitta le banc sur lequel elle s’était installée après avoir consommé un chocolat chaud dans le Café qui se trouvait en face. Le vampire vint à sa rencontre et ils échangèrent un rapide baiser.

« Salut Buffy ! » lança Dowling.

La Tueuse répondit par un léger signe de tête. « Hey ! »

« Le docteur du jeune Mason McGregor nous attend, » continua t-il à l’attention du groupe. « On doit y aller tout de suite, car il doit voir des patients après notre entrevue. »

Dans un même mouvement, l’équipe pénétra sans attendre dans les couloirs de l’hôpital, Buffy et Spike un peu à l’arrière du groupe.

Spike prit la main de Buffy, attirant par la même occasion son attention. « Tu te sens bien, amour ? »

Les sourcils de Buffy se froncèrent. _C’était marqué sur son front ou quoi ?_

« Oui, pourquoi, j’ai l’air d’aller mal ? » dit-elle nerveuse.

« Tu sembles ailleurs, c’est tout. »

Alors qu’ils continuaient de marcher, Spike passa un bras autour de sa taille et déposa un baiser contre sa tempe.

« Je suis un peu fatiguée, on a eu une nuit mouvementée, » dit-elle en haussant un sourcil. 

Cet argument était une fausse excuse, mais n’était pas un mensonge non plus.

« Touché, » dit-il en réponse avec un sourire.

« Dawn nous en veut, d’ailleurs, » continua Buffy. « Elle a suggéré de faire insonoriser ma chambre. »

« Ou on pourrait déménager nos affaires dans un des appartements de l’étage pour être seuls, » déclara Spike spontanément, sans réfléchir. « On a un immeuble entier pour nous, après tout. »

Buffy se figea un instant, son cœur manquant un battement. Le vampire s’aperçut en tournant à nouveau le regard vers elle qu’elle était soudain devenue plus pensive.

« Je… je plaisantais, amour. On n’est pas ensemble depuis assez longtemps pour… tu vois… » tenta t-il de se rattraper maladroitement.

Buffy rebondit immédiatement. « Non, non ce n’est pas ça. C’est pas mauvaise idée. Pas du tout même ! C’est juste que… je ne m’y attendais pas. »

Elle bouscula par inadvertance un médecin qui arrivait en sens inverse, le nez plongé dans ses notes, et réalisa lorsqu’elle se tourna pour s’excuser qu’il s’agissait de la doctoresse qui l’avait reçue plus tôt pour lui confirmer sa grossesse.

« Oh, mademoiselle Summers. »

La femme tourna son regard vers Spike, qui tenait la jeune blonde par la taille, saisissant par la même occasion son rôle supposé dans la vie de la Tueuse. Buffy avait un regard totalement paniqué face au déroulé des événements. Elle ne voulait pas que Spike l’apprenne de cette façon. La femme resta néanmoins extrêmement professionnelle et se contenta de leur souhaiter une bonne fin de journée.

« Tu la connais ? » demanda Spike intrigué.

« Euh, oui… Je l’avais consultée une fois, » tenta t-elle. 

Mais Spike ne fut pas dupe.

« Tu n’es jamais malade, » fit-il remarquer d’une voix sceptique. « Tu n’as jamais été douée pour mentir, chaton, » ajouta t-il d’une voix plus amusée qu’inquisitrice.

Il ne poussa pas la chose. Ils venaient d’arriver devant le bureau du médecin avec qui ils devaient s’entretenir pour le cas du jeune Mason McGregor.

****

***

Une heure et demi plus tard, le couple de blonds passa le pas de la porte de l’appartement des filles. L’adolescent qu’ils devaient rencontrer n’avait pu leur parler que brièvement, les médecins s’étant montrés plutôt réticents à ce qu’ils s’entretiennent avec lui à peine quelques heures après sa tentative de suicide, et ce malgré l’insistance de Dowling. Bien que bref, l’entretien s’était révélé fructueux. Les propos du jeune garçon leur avait permis d’aboutir à quelques pistes à explorer. Le démon semblait utiliser internet et les réseaux de discussions pour atteindre ses cibles. Une rencontre était organisée le lendemain avec une autre adolescente qui était parvenue à être sauvée dans les temps.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu’ont les démons en ce moment à vouloir se nourrir d’âmes, c’est devenu une mode ou quoi ? » dit Buffy en accrochant son sac au portemanteau.

« Elles sont l’essence même de ce qu’on est, et j’imagine très juteuses pour des raclures comme lui, » répondit Spike en haussant les épaules. « Giles aura peut-être une piste à nous donner concernant le nom du démon et la manière dont on peut s’y prendre. »

« Il est parti où déjà ? »

« Alex l’a emmené à je ne sais plus quel salon du jeu vidéo, soi-disant pour lui changer les idées mais je parie qu’il y prend autant son pied que l’anglais junior, » finit le vampire blond en levant les yeux au ciel.

La Tueuse eut un léger rire. « Je vais aller prendre une petite douche avant notre patrouille, » déclara t-elle finalement.

« Je te prépare quelque chose à manger avant qu’on reparte ? » demanda Spike en balançant sa veste sur un des fauteuils du salon.

« Oh, ce n’est pas nécessaire, je n’ai pas très faim… »

Le vampire fronça les sourcils. « Je ne t’ai pas beaucoup vue manger dernièrement… »

« Avant que vous arriviez avec Dowling, j’ai enchaîné un chocolat chaud avec trois gaufres à la chantilly et deux muffins au Café de Greenwich, je t’assure que je suis loin de m’affamer, » finit-elle avec un sourire.

Spike leva les deux mains en signe de défense. « D’accord, j’ai rien dit. Je suis moins sûr que tes artères en ressortent indemnes, par contre, » ajouta t-il.

Elle haussa légèrement une épaule. « Je suis une Tueuse, ma constitution surhumaine me sauvera peut-être. Aucune Tueuse n’a vécu assez longtemps pour le découvrir de toute façon. »

Le visage de Spike s’assombrit. « T’as intérêt à être la première à le découvrir. »

Buffy lui répondit par un sourire, mais son visage demeurait pensif. Quelles autres découvertes la vie lui réservait-elle ? Sa courte absence ne passa pas inaperçu auprès du blond.

Elle partit en direction de la salle de bain. Alors qu’elle s’éloignait de lui, le vampire sembla s’apprêter à dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa finalement.

Se prélassant sous l’eau chaude, la jeune femme prit un moment pour digérer le déroulé de sa journée. Elle passa à plusieurs reprises ses mains contre son ventre. L’idée faisait doucement son chemin dans son esprit, passé le choc de la surprise. Elle n’était cependant toujours pas certaine de ce que la situation lui inspirait. Beaucoup de sentiments confus, pour sûr. Si sa vie commençait à prendre forme, elle n’en était encore qu’aux prémices de cette évolution positive. Avoir un enfant chamboulerait sa vie — _leur vie_ — à bien des égards.

Mais une partie d’elle savait également qu’avoir un enfant était une chose à laquelle elle aspirait. Et elle aimait Spike, depuis bien longtemps. Ces deux éléments donnaient une dimension entièrement différente à la nouvelle de cette grossesse, instillant dans son esprit un profond doute quant à la décision à prendre.

Il fallait qu’elle en parle à Spike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'inspiration pour l'enquête menée par Buffy, Spike et Dowling vient directement des scénaristes, puisqu'il s'agit d'un scénario potentiel d'épisode qui avait failli voir le jour à l'époque de la diffusion de la série (en saison 7 si je me souviens bien). Le crédit de cette idée leur revient donc :-)


	3. Chapitre 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

Quand Buffy ressortit de la douche, vêtue de son peignoir blanc, elle resta un moment dans l'encadrement de la porte qui séparait la salle de bain de la pièce à vivre, appuyée contre son rebord. Elle posa un regard contemplatif sur Spike, qui versait dans quatre gamelles différentes de la pâté et des croquettes pour les chatons affamés qui, en retour, pour trois d'entre eux, vinrent se frotter contre ses jambes et ses bras.

« C'est une scène que je n'aurais jamais cru voir… » laissa t-elle échapper à voix haute.

Alors qu'il passait une main pour caresser l'un d'eux, Spike tourna le regard vers elle, haussant une épaule. 

« Ça file un mauvais cholestérol de toute façon, » répondit-il d’une voix nonchalante en désignant les chats du menton.

La Tueuse eut un petit sourire, se remémorant les propos de Clément sur le même sujet.

« C'est pas comme si t'étais pas déjà mort, » lança t-elle, avant de réprimer une pensée quant à sa situation actuelle. Elle tenta très vite de reprendre le fil de ses pensées. « Avoue que tu les trouves à croquer... Enfin, pas dans ce sens là, » se reprit-elle quasi-instantanément en faisant mine de réfléchir. 

« Mouais, » commença t-il dubitatif. « Quand ils ne miaulent pas et ne pissent pas derrière la télé, » ajouta Spike sarcastique.

« Oh allez, admets que tu les aimes bien, » sortit Buffy en approchant de lui, le regard tendre. « Pourquoi tu les aurais sauvés et ramenés, sinon ? »

Elle fit glisser sa main dans la sienne. 

« Je ne contrôle pas tous les effets secondaires de l’âme, » sortit-il nonchalant.

Buffy le fixa un long moment en faisant la moue, n’adhérant pas une seconde à sa tentative d’auto-persuasion. 

« Mais hey ! Je te comprends, » déclara t-elle finalement. « Ils sont tellement attachants et mignons... Enfin, quand ils nous regardent pas faire l’amour, » finit-elle en marmonnant. 

« Je suis un vampire, je ne me laisse pas attendrir par les ronronnements et les câlins, » balaya t-il imperturbable d'un revers de main, feignant l'indifférence.

Buffy haussa un sourcil. « Même par les miens ? » dit-elle en se collant contre lui avec un air enjôleur.

Le vampire la regarda droit dans les yeux, l’air sérieux. « Buffy… »

« Oui ? »

« Aux dernières nouvelles, tu ne ronronnes pas… » dit-il avec un air faussement désolé.

La jeune femme pouffa de rire. « Tu prends ça drôlement au sérieux. Et puis, qui te dit que je ne ronronne pas ? T’as peut-être pas encore tout vu… »

« Des années sans que je le remarque ? Tu protèges bien ton secret… ! Par contre, je suis fan de tes câlins… » dit-il d’un ton plus cajoleur.

« Quel scoop, » dit-elle amusée en déposant un baiser contre ses lèvres.

Celui-ci finit par prendre de l’ampleur et un tournant beaucoup plus langoureux. Buffy poussa un soupir contre ses lèvres et enveloppa ses bras autour de son cou. Leurs mains commencèrent rapidement à parcourir le corps de l’autre, de manière lascive, et la Tueuse finit par déshabiller quasi-totalement Spike au rythme de leur étreinte. Ils titubèrent jusqu’à la chambre de la jeune femme, se heurtant aux meubles qui se trouvaient sur leur passage, et le vampire referma la porte derrière eux d’un léger coup de pied, une fois qu’ils y furent entrés.

***

« T’as l’air songeuse… »

« Huh ? » réagit Buffy, arrachée à ses pensées.

Allongés l’un en face de l’autre, chacun étendu sur un côté, le couple ré-émergeait progressivement, après avoir somnolé de longues minutes. Ils retrouvaient un semblant de mobilité dans les parties inférieures de leurs corps, redescendant peu à peu des effets de leur plus récente danse amoureuse. Leurs jambes étaient entrecroisées sous les couvertures et leurs visages étaient près l’un de l’autre.

Spike eut un petit rictus. « C’est bien ce que je disais, » dit-il en déposant un baiser sur le coin de sa bouche. « T’es pensive, » répéta t-il. « Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive, amour ? »

Il posa une main tendre contre sa joue, la laissant reposer là un instant. Buffy amena sa propre main au-dessus de la sienne, la caressa doucement.

« J’ai pas le droit d’être pensive ? » se défendit-elle d’une voix taquine.

Spike sourit en réponse. « Je dis juste que tu l’es plus que d’ordinaire. Qu’est-ce qui se passe pour que tu partes aussi loin ? »

Buffy parut hésitante, avant de reprendre.

« On vient de passer deux heures assez… _intenses_ , c’est le moins qu’on puisse dire… je flotte juste encore un peu, c’est tout, » dit-elle en se prélassant contre lui, léthargique. « On viendrait pas de ruiner toutes nos chances d’aller patrouiller ? »

Spike poussa un soupir, tournant un regard vers le radio-réveil. Il était beaucoup plus tard que ce qu’ils avaient prévu. 

« On dirait… » dit-il d’une voix approbatrice. « Mais nos activités ici me plaisent beaucoup plus, pour ne rien te cacher. »

« Comme je suis étonnée… » dit-elle amusée.

« T’es beaucoup plus intéressante que l’armada de vampires là-dehors… beaucoup plus jolie, aussi. » 

« Oh, certains vampires sont plutôt sexys… ! » dit-elle en posant une main caressante contre son torse.

« Si tu te voyais comme je te vois… »

« J’ai eu un aperçu quand j’ai fait un tour dans ta tête, » dit-elle timide. « Je ne suis pas _aussi_ rayonnante, » le taquina t-elle.

« Je suis juste _un peu_ beaucoup amoureux de toi, » lança t-il négligemment, renforçant ainsi la force son propos.

Un temps de battement. Le visage de Buffy redevint sérieux, ses interrogations sur ce qu’elle avait récemment appris l’assaillirent à nouveau. Elle avança légèrement son visage vers celui de Spike afin de déposer un long baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Spike… » dit-elle une fois que sa tête eut reprit place contre l’oreiller. « Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. »

Elle prit sa main dans la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Spike fronça les sourcils, intrigué par son air grave. Son cœur ne pouvait pas battre, mais s’il l’avait pu, son rythme se serait définitivement accéléré.

« T’as raison, je suis un peu ailleurs depuis tout à l’heure… J’ai… appris quelque chose. »

Pour mieux se concentrer sur son discours, Spike se redressa dans le lit et Buffy fit de même, se mettant à son niveau. Ils s’appuyèrent contre la tête de lit.

« Ça va faire quatre mois qu’on s’est remis ensemble, et je… j’en étais restée à nos précédentes expériences. Je pensais qu’on ne risquait rien lors de nos _super intenses_ mais normalement _super inoffensifs_ rapports sexuels. »

La confusion se lisait dans le regard du vampire, et la Tueuse resserra la pression de sa main dans la sienne.

« J’en ai eu la confirmation cet après-midi, c’est pour ça que je me trouvais à proximité de l’hôpital… » Le souffle court, elle finit par lâcher l’information d’une traite. « Je suis enceinte, Spike. »

Un blanc.

Incrédulité. C’était le moins qu’on pouvait dire pour décrire la réaction du vampire. Buffy jaugea longuement sa réaction, jusqu’au point où elle finit par se demander s’il l’avait réellement entendue. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réellement reprendre le fil de ses pensées.

« Tu… quoi ? » finit-il hagard. 

« Six semaines, » poursuivit Buffy, avec une émotion perceptible dans la voix. « Je suis enceinte de six semaines. »

Spike secoua la tête. « Comment ? Je veux dire… comment on a pu ? » Sa bouche était devenue sèche. Sa tête était un total chambardement. Mais une émotion très forte transparaissait dans son regard.

« Je ne sais pas non plus… » poursuivit-elle. « Mais à croire qu’on a fait du sacré bon travail, parce que… c’est arrivé, » dit-elle en note d’humour. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas comment. Et j’ai demandé confirmation cette fois, j’ai fait les choses bien, je voulais être absolument certaine qu’il n’y avait pas d’erreur. Pas comme l’autre fois. »

Le vampire blond restait sous le choc de la nouvelle et tentait de mettre de l’ordre dans ses pensées et ses sentiments sur la question. Mais l’émotion l’emportait sur tout le reste à ce stade. C’était la dernière nouvelle à laquelle il se serait attendu. Sa condition vampirique lui avait même fait exclure l’idée que cela pourrait lui arriver un jour.

« Je fais qu’y penser depuis ce matin. J’avais des suspicions depuis quelques temps, mais je ne cessais d’exclure cette théorie… pour une raison évidente. Je veux dire… tu es un vampire, ça m’a toujours paru impossible. Mais le fait est que… c’est là. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire, Spike… » 

Sa voix s’était légèrement étranglée sur la fin, l’émotion ayant cette fois pris le dessus. Elle était néanmoins soulagée d’en avoir enfin parlé. De ne plus porter le poids de cette nouvelle seule.

« Buffy… » commença Spike en réalisant combien elle était également affectée, ce qui lui donna la décharge d’adrénaline nécessaire pour reprendre le dessus sur ses émotions. « Comment tu te sens ? Sur ce sujet là ? Je veux dire… la dernière fois… lors de la fausse alerte, ce n’était pas… positif, comme nouvelle. Tu veux arrêter cette grossesse ? » 

Il avait tenté de la cacher, mais la jeune femme perçut une pointe de déception et de peur dans sa voix. Il semblait cependant déterminé à la laisser faire son choix.

« Je… je ne sais pas, Spike. C’est tellement confus dans ma tête. Je ne suis pas encore très sûre de ce que je ressens. Il y a de l’angoisse bien sûr, de l’incertitude quant au fait de savoir si je suis prête à y faire face, si _on_ est prêts à y faire face… C’est tellement tôt. Pour nous, je veux dire, » dit-elle en baissant le regard. 

« Je sais, mon cœur… » 

« Mais d’un autre côté, » reprit-elle d’une voix douce. « On se connaît depuis tellement, _tellement_ longtemps… Notre couple est peut-être récent, mais notre relation… a toujours plus ou moins existé, on a toujours été proches. Je veux dire, on se connaît, on se fait confiance… Et il n’y a personne d’autre avec qui je voudrais partager _ça_ , » finit-elle sincère. Ses yeux s’étaient légèrement embués de larmes.

Il se pencha vers elle et l’embrassa doucement.

« Je sais que je ne te l’ai jamais dit… pas depuis Sunnydale, mais… je t’aime, Spike. Tu le sais, hein ? »

Une lueur nouvelle avait illuminé le regard de la jeune femme. Ses yeux s’étaient agrandis.

« Je veux dire, à ce stade, je ne sais même plus si le doute était encore possible… Mais je suis amoureuse de toi, je le suis depuis longtemps, je réalise, » dit-elle avec un léger sourire en coin.

Les traits du visage de Spike étaient devenus tendres. La déferlante d’émotions qui l’avaient assailli ces dernières minutes lui firent considérer un instant la possibilité qu’il soit en train de rêver. Il se pencha à nouveau vers elle pour l’embrasser, plus longuement cette fois.

« Je t’aime aussi, » dit-il à son tour. « Au cas où tu en douterais… » ajouta t-il d’une voix amusée.

Il laissa courir ses doigts le long des cheveux de la jeune femme, le temps de quelques secondes.

« Où est-ce que ça nous laisse, tout ça ? » reprit-il.

La jeune femme poussa un soupir et passa une main contre son visage, malaxant ses joues, comme pour se secouer. 

« Je n’en sais rien… je ne suis sûre de rien dans toute cette situation, Spike. Je… ce que j’essayais de dire, c’est que l’année dernière, la configuration était différente. Je pensais être enceinte, d’une personne que je ne connaissais pas, je n’étais pas prête, je n’avais rien fait de ma vie. Je ne dis pas que je m’y retrouve beaucoup plus aujourd’hui, mais… ma vie semble avoir pris un peu plus forme. Et puis cet enfant ? C’est aussi le tien. »

Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes.

« Je mentirais si je disais que ça n’entre pas en ligne de compte… C’est un peu tôt pour nous, mais… l’occasion ne se représentera peut-être pas. »

Spike hocha légèrement la tête.

« Je n’aurais jamais pensé que ça m’arriverait un jour… »

« Tu m’as demandé comment je me sentais, mais qu’en est-il de toi ? » dit-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Spike baissa les yeux, semblant chercher ses mots. Tout cela était encore trop frais, trop intense, ses pensées peinaient à s’organiser dans son esprit.

« Honnêtement Buffy, il y a longtemps, quand j’étais humain, quand j’étais William, trouver la femme de ma vie et fonder une famille était tout ce à quoi j’aspirais. »

« Quel romantique, » intervint Buffy avec un sourire, très peu surprise par son admission.

« Un siècle et demi est passé, j’ai évidemment changé depuis, mais sur ça ? Je… je ne sais pas. J’ai l’impression que c’est toujours là… ? J’ai peur, je n’ai aucune idée de comment on s’occupe d’un enfant, et je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais lui offrir… je veux dire, je suis un vampire, » soupira t-il. « Mais je sais que je l’aimerai. Autant que je t’aime. Je veux juste être sûr que c’est aussi ta volonté, _ton_ choix. »

« Oui… » dit-elle en baissant le regard.

« J’aimerais aussi comprendre, » ajouta t-il plus confus. « Comment ça a pu arriver ? »

« Je ne sais pas non plus… » lui répondit Buffy l’air perdu. « Ce que je sais, c’est que selon l’origine de cette grossesse, il se pourrait bien que des conditions y soient rattachées… » 

« Angel et Darla ont bien eu Connor. Mais c’était une prophétie… » 

« C’est bien ce qui me fait peur, » soupira la Tueuse. « Les prophéties et tout le tintouin… Ça n’est jamais bon signe. »

« Je sais… »

Il se colla un peu plus contre elle, l’entoura d’un de ses bras, et passa une main tendre contre le ventre de la jeune femme. 

« Je n’en reviens pas… » 

Buffy posa sa main par-dessus la sienne et plaça sa tête dans le creux de son cou. « À qui le dis-tu… Il faudrait qu’on fasse des recherches, qu’on se renseigne. Je veux comprendre. »

« Willow ? » demanda Spike.

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes, lors duquel la jeune femme parut hésitante. 

« Oui, peut-être, mais pas tout de suite… Tant que nous n’avons rien décidé sur ce que nous allons faire, j’aimerais garder ça pour nous. C’est… _trop_ , pour l’instant. Je peux pas en parler, Spike… » finit-elle d’une petite voix.

« Je suis d’accord, amour. On va faire nos recherches… »

_À SUIVRE..._


	4. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rappel : l'inspiration pour l'enquête menée par Buffy, Spike et Dowling vient directement des scénaristes, puisqu'il s'agit d'un scénario potentiel d'épisode qui avait failli voir le jour à l'époque de la diffusion de la série (en saison 7 si je me souviens bien). Le crédit de cette idée leur revient donc :-)

**CHAPITRE 4**

Deux jours plus tard, l’enquête policière avait amené Buffy et Spike à se rendre chez une des jeunes adolescentes victimes du démon. Celle-ci était hospitalisée depuis plusieurs jours, dans un état grave, mais ses jours n’étaient visiblement plus en danger. La mère de la jeune fille leur avait ouvert les portes de leur domicile, dans l’espoir qu’ils trouvent quelque chose qui leur permettrait de préciser leurs investigations et le _modus operandi_ du démon.

Ils s’étaient rendus dans la chambre de la jeune fille afin d’analyser ce qui se trouvait sur son ordinateur.

« C’est subtil comme approche… » dit Spike en parcourant leur discussion, les sourcils froncés. « À quoi correspond la partie cryptée ici ? »

« J’en sais rien… » soupira Buffy. « Mais Willow pourra sûrement nous en dire plus. »

Elle procéda aux impressions écrans des échanges qu’ils avaient eus. Le temps que l’imprimante fasse son œuvre, Buffy attarda son regard sur les objets qui se trouvaient dans la chambre.

« Elle avait l’air d’être une jeune fille tellement joviale… Je comprends pas comment ce démon opère pour renverser ainsi la tendance et les pousser au suicide. »

« Il doit probablement entrer dans leur tête et y semer le bazar… Il y a forcément du surnaturel dans l’histoire. »

La jeune femme hocha doucement la tête. « Oui… oui, sûrement. » Elle approcha de Spike, qui s’était appuyé contre le bureau de la jeune fille. « Imagine si… si on avait cet enfant et que ça lui arrivait ? »

Depuis que Buffy avait annoncé sa grossesse à Spike, le couple s’était mis d’accord pour s’accorder quelques jours de réflexion sur la question, entamant dans le même temps des recherches avec ce qui leur était accessible. Avant d’envisager d’en parler à Willow ou à la bande, Buffy souhaitait d’abord qu’ils tentent de comprendre par eux-mêmes le _comment_. Elle n’était toujours pas sûre de savoir si elle mènerait sa grossesse à son terme —c’était un point sur lequel, ni elle, ni Spike, n’étaient revenus depuis leur discussion. Et c’était le principal élément qui la retenait d’en parler. Le leur dire lui ajouterait une pression supplémentaire et elle n’était pas prête à la gérer.

Spike apposa doucement sa main sur la joue de la jeune blonde. « C’est le risque, non ? Dans la vie en général ? »

« Bien sûr, » sourit tristement Buffy. « Mais avec nos vies… Un vampire et une Tueuse… tu ne crois pas que… qu’on prendrait plus de risques ? » dit-elle inquiète. 

« Tout s’est bien passé pour Dawn. Et on ne peut pas renoncer à avancer dans nos vies par peur de ce qu’il risque d’arriver. »

« Tu as raison… » concéda t-elle, néanmoins toujours inquiète.

Une fois les impressions terminées et qu’ils eurent fini de récupérer tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, ils redescendirent au rez-de-chaussée de la demeure, venant une dernière fois à la rencontre de la mère de la jeune victime.

« Nous sommes vraiment désolés pour ce qui est arrivé à votre fille, » réitéra Buffy, le visage grave.

« Merci… Je n’ai jamais connu de sentiment aussi dévastateur… Il n’y a rien de pire que de perdre un enfant… » 

La voix de la mère s’étrangla sous le coup de l’émotion. 

« Je suis sûre qu’elle s’en sortira, » lui répondit la Tueuse compatissante. « Les médecins paraissaient optimistes, quand nous les avons vus. »

« Oui… oui, » dit-elle en se mouchant. « Vous en avez ? Des enfants ? »

Buffy et Spike échangèrent un regard, mais demeurèrent silencieux.

« Je suis désolée, je… j’avais cru remarquer, dans vos gestes et votre langage corporel… que vous étiez ensemble, » réagit la femme.

« Oui… oui, on l’est, » répondit finalement Buffy, en prenant la main de Spike dans la sienne. « Mais on n’a pas d’enfants… encore, » finit-elle dans un presque-murmure.  


« Je vous souhaite d’en avoir, » déclara la femme avec un sourire triste. « Ils sont source d’inquiétude, mais surtout… de beaucoup de bonheur. Ils changent votre vie. »

Spike resserra la pression de sa main autour de celle de Buffy.

« On n’en doute pas… » dit-il à son tour.

***

Voilà six jours que Buffy et Spike avaient entamé leurs recherches sur la grossesse de la jeune femme et qu’elles étaient demeurées infructueuses. Afin d’être au maximum discrets, ils avaient fait de la chambre de Spike leur QG, dans laquelle ils rassemblaient les différents ouvrages et procédaient à leurs recherches.

Exaspérée, Buffy avait fini par refermer brutalement un bouquin, massant ses tempes.

« Tu devrais sortir, mon cœur, tu n’as pas mis le nez dehors depuis deux jours. »

« Non, non, ça va… » Face à son regard sceptique, elle poursuivit. « Je te promets ! Je suis juste… déçue que ça ne mène à rien. J’aurais aimé qu’on s’en sorte par nous-mêmes, avant d’en parler aux autres. »

Spike hocha la tête, pensif.

« Il y a une chose à laquelle on n’a pas pensé, ceci dit… » 

Buffy lui retourna un regard curieux.

« On a axé toutes nos recherches sur d’éventuelles prophéties, sur l’histoire des Tueuses, des vampires… Mais nous n’avons pas pensé à axer la recherche sur… _nous_ , tout simplement. Moi, plus précisément. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Toi ? »

« Oui. Ça n’est un secret pour personne qu’on a été plutôt… _actifs_ , toi et moi, par le passé, » dit-il en haussant un sourcil, ce à quoi Buffy répondit par une moue approbatrice. « Ça a duré des mois. Et à cette époque, il n’est jamais rien arrivé. Je me disais que, peut-être, quelque chose avait changé en moi entre temps, et que ça expliquerait pourquoi on en est là aujourd’hui… »

« Ton âme ? » demanda Buffy consternée.

Spike parut sceptique. « Je ne suis pas sûre que l’âme change grand chose… Mais Buffy… tu te souviens du Siphon ? Et de ce qu’il nous a fait ce jour là, dans l’entrepôt ? »

La Tueuse se redressa dans le lit, réalisant où il voulait en venir. « Oh mon Dieu. »

« Il nous a aspiré une partie de nos pouvoirs et m’a fait redevenir humain le temps de quelques secondes. Et si… ça avait eu plus de conséquences que ça ? Si ça avait réellement changé ma constitution ou… j’en sais rien ? »

La Tueuse hocha la tête, le visage soudain empli d’espoir. « On tient quelque chose ! » 

« Il faudrait confirmer cette hypothèse, mais… c’est possible. Peut-être ? »

Elle se leva du lit et commença à faire les cents pas dans la chambre. 

« Spike, si c’est ça, c’est parfait ! Je veux dire, ça signifie que nous n’aurions rien à redouter. Pas de prophétie, pas de destinée macabre… Son origine serait parfaitement naturelle, il serait libre de toute mission, il n’aurait pas de destin à accomplir. Cet enfant serait vraiment _le nôtre_ , Spike, » dit-elle avec émotion.

Le vampire s’était levé de sa chaise afin de la rejoindre, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. « Ce serait définitivement le nôtre, » répéta t-il.

Il enveloppa ses bras autour de sa taille et ils apposèrent leurs fronts l’un contre l’autre. 

« Buffy, nous n’en avons pas reparlé… est-ce que tu as une idée plus claire de ce que tu aimerais faire ? » demanda t-il hésitant.

« Si je veux le garder, tu veux dire ? » murmura t-elle.

Le vampire hocha la tête.

« Pour être honnête… j’ignore si je me sens prête, » lâcha t-elle d’une voix tremblante. « Tu me disais avoir peur, et moi aussi j’ai peur… »

Elle laissa passer quelques secondes, semblant chercher les bons mots.

« Mais Spike… l’année dernière, quand j’ai cru être enceinte, j’avais envisagé de m’enfuir avec toi, j’imagine que tu t’en souviens, » dit-elle nerveuse. « Parce que quelque part, je savais que tu serais là pour moi, et que tu serais la personne avec qui je voudrais partager ça. Tu es un des éléments qui me faisait réellement envisager de le garder, en dépit de… tout le reste. Tu m’avais dit vouloir une vie normale avec moi. Et je réalise qu’il n’y aura jamais de ‘normal’ pour nous… jamais vraiment. Parce que ce n’est pas nous, Spike. _Normaux_. Ce n’est pas ce que nous sommes. »

Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes.

« Notre monde a tellement changé. La société dans laquelle on vit a changé. Alors d’accord, on ne mènera pas une vie semblable à celle des autres… mais a t-on réellement besoin de mener la même vie qu’eux ? J’ai passé ma vie à courir après la normalité, mais je réalise… qu’on a tous notre propre définition de ce qui est ‘normal’. Je n’arrive pas à croire qu’il m’a fallu si longtemps pour le réaliser… » finit-elle en secouant la tête.

Spike sentit ses mains s’engourdir, l’émotion prenant le dessus. « Buffy… est-ce que ça signifie… que tu envisages de le garder ? »

Un temps de battement.

« Tu le voudrais aussi ? » demanda t-elle, visiblement émue.

Pour seule réponse, Spike entoura son visage de ses mains et l’embrassa avec ferveur.

« Je crois que j’ai ma réponse, » dit-elle en souriant, les yeux toujours fermés.

« J’arrive pas à réaliser… » murmura t-il.

« Moi non plus… Cette grossesse, c’est une chance qui ne se représentera peut-être pas. »

« Si j’ai raison et que ça a été permis grâce à ce que m’a fait le Siphon… peut-être que ça pourrait se reproduire. »

Les yeux de Buffy devinrent ronds comme des billes. « Ok, faudra sérieusement qu’on se penche sur la question de la contraception si c’est ça. Parce qu’à notre rythme, c’est une équipe de rugby avec laquelle on va finir. »

Le vampire eut un petit rire. « On va définitivement se pencher dessus. »

Elle reprit plus sérieuse. « Mais même si la situation se représente, à ce stade on en sait trop peu. Si je mettais un terme à cette grossesse… peut-être que ce serait une occasion perdue pour toujours. Et en dépit de ce que je t’ai dit sur le fait de ne pas être sûre d’être prête, je sais que j’ai toujours voulu être mère. Je sais que j’aimerai cet enfant. »

« Moi aussi, amour… »

« Mais Spike… je me dois d’être honnête… je ne suis pas encore sûre d’avoir tout compris. Tout compris sur moi-même, sur ce qu’il en sera de mon propre avenir. J’ai encore tellement à apprendre. Avec un enfant, je ne sais pas comment je me débrouillerai… J’ai encore tellement de doutes… Le timing n’est pas le bon. Mais depuis quand avons-nous un bon timing ? »

Spike hocha la tête. « Ça n’a jamais été notre fort. » 

« Je ne sais pas vraiment où on va, mais on ne sera pas les premiers parents à qui ça arrive… hein ? »

« Certainement pas… » Il passa une main de long de ses cheveux. « On apprendra. »

_À SUIVRE..._


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

Réunis dans le salon de l’appartement des filles, Buffy, Spike et Willow s’étaient installés autour de la table basse. Après que les documents imprimés chez la jeune fille qui avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours lui aient été remis, la sorcière rousse avait étudié ces derniers pendant la semaine qui s’était écoulée.

« La partie cryptée correspond à une langue démonique, le kachmanique. Elle est utilisée par la population des Krotals, plus exactement. Ils se nourrissent des essences humaines. »

« Des âmes… » intervint Spike.

« Exactement… Cette partie de texte est un envoûtement, qui leur permet de pénétrer dans l’esprit de leurs victimes à leur insu. »

« Génial… » soupira Buffy.

« Ils se manifestent d’une manière ou d’une autre ? De manière tangible je veux dire ? » demanda Spike.

Willow secoua la tête. « Ils ne vivent pas réellement ici, ils sont dans un entre-deux entre notre dimension et la leur. Ils sont translucides de ce que j’ai compris, presqu’invisibles pour leurs victimes, ce qui va rendre leur capture plus difficile… La chance que nous avons, c’est que le Krotal à l’œuvre ici semble agir seul. S’ils avaient été plus nombreux, ça aurait été un carnage… »

« Dix-sept jeunes, c’est pourtant déjà énorme… » lança Spike.

« T’as une idée de comment on pourrait le tuer ? » demanda la Tueuse. « Il faudrait qu’il s’incarne ? Qu’il soit matériel ? »

« Oui, c’est exactement ce que je pensais vous proposer. Si on le rend matériel, il ne pourra plus circuler jusqu’à ses victimes, et puis surtout, ça le rendra mortel et tu pourras… tu sais, couic ! » finit-elle avec un petit geste au niveau de sa gorge.

« Ça me paraît être un plan, » approuva Buffy en jetant un regard à Spike.

« Il faudra juste bien mesurer notre timing… » ajouta Spike. « Et faire en sorte de trouver quelle sera sa prochaine cible, qu’on puisse le piéger. »

« Une partie qui reste encore à étudier, » rebondit la rousse.

« Je propose que Spike et moi, on identifie sa prochaine victime, et que de ton côté, tu te penches sur un sortilège pour le rendre corporel. Ça te va ? »

« Aucun problème, ce sera un jeu d’enfant ! » répondit-elle enthousiaste.

La jeune femme se leva de son fauteuil pour se rendre à la cuisine.

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? »

Buffy secoua la tête négativement. « Non merci, Willow. »

Le vampire et la Tueuse échangèrent un regard entendu. Installés sur le canapé, ils étaient assis l’un près de l’autre.

« À vrai dire, Willow, on aimerait te parler d’autre chose, » lança Buffy.

La jeune femme revint auprès d’eux après avoir lancé la bouilloire, se réinstallant sur l’un des fauteuils qui leur faisaient face.

« Par rapport à l’affaire ? »

« Non, » commença Spike. « C’est… »

« Hmm, c’est plus… _inattendu_ que ça, » compléta Buffy.

Spike prit instinctivement sa main dans la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

« Voilà, euh… Spike et moi, on va avoir besoin de ton aide. »

Le visage de la jeune sorcière devint curieux. « Un problème ? »

« C’est pas vraiment un ‘problème’, mais … » tenta d’expliquer le vampire.

Le visage de Buffy prit un air sérieux. « Je ne sais pas bien comment l’annoncer donc je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins… On va avoir un bébé. »

Un blanc.

« Hein ?! »

Buffy prit une nouvelle inspiration. « Je suis enceinte, Willow. C’est tout à fait sérieux. »

La mâchoire de la jeune femme se décrocha. « Comment c’est possible ?! » 

« La question à un million… » laissa échapper Spike.

« C’est exactement la raison pour laquelle on t’en parle, Willow, » continua Buffy.

La sorcière se leva, ses jambes prises d’une soudaine poussée d’adrénaline. « Wow, c’est… wow ! »

Buffy eut un petit sourire anxieux. « C’est un assez bon résumé de ce qu’on a ressenti. »

« J’imagine, » répondit Willow. « Tu es enceinte de combien ? »

« Sept semaines maintenant… »

« Est-ce que… est-ce que c’est une bonne nouvelle ? » demanda t-elle en alternant son regard entre Buffy et Spike, hésitante.

Les yeux du vampire et de la Tueuse se trouvèrent instinctivement, en réassurance.

« Oui, on… on pense aller jusqu’au bout de la chose. On pense le garder. »

Un sourire bienveillant apparut sur les lèvres de la sorcière.

« ‘Inattendu’, c’était vraiment le mot… » dit-elle en venant prendre Buffy dans ses bras. « Mais je suis heureuse alors… pour vous deux ! » ajouta t-elle en apposant sa main sur le bras de Spike. « Mais du coup… »

« Tu veux comprendre le _comment_ ? » finit Spike.

Willow hocha la tête en réponse, tout en se réinstallant sur son fauteuil.

Buffy fut celle qui lui répondit. « Spike et moi, on a fait des recherches sur la question et… Spike a une théorie qui me semble très plausible. Tu te souviens sûrement du Siphon et de la manière dont il procédait ? »

La jeune sorcière hocha la tête. « Il aspirait les pouvoirs. »

« Exactement. Il avait tenté de faire ça avec moi, Spike s’était interposé et… il s’était vu ‘aspirer ‘ sa nature vampirique. Le temps d’un instant, il avait retrouvé son humanité. Et… on pense, enfin on a l’impression que… il en est peut-être resté quelque chose. D’où la grossesse surprise. »

« Qu’attendez-vous de moi, du coup ? »

« Que tu confirmes notre hypothèse, » répondit Spike. « On n’a aucune certitude sur la question, nos recherches n’ont rien donné. Je ne sais pas si ça te paraît plausible ? Et si tu penses pouvoir le vérifier ? »

« Ça me paraît délicat… mais pas impossible ! Il me faudrait juste quelques jours pour trouver un moyen. »

La Tueuse eut l’air hésitante, mais finit par se jeter à l’eau. « Il y a quelques années, quand je suis revenue d’entre les morts, je me sentais tellement différente et… je suis désolée d’en reparler, mais… Tara avait vérifié que je n’étais pas revenue différente, sur le plan moléculaire. Je ne saurais pas te dire exactement comment elle avait procédé mais j’imagine que le même type de formule pourrait être utilisé pour effectuer ces mêmes vérifications chez Spike ? »

Willow hocha doucement la tête, pensive.

« Très possible, oui, » approuva la sorcière. « Je vais me pencher dessus, j’ai encore quelques petites choses qui me restent sur informatique, certains de nos documents de l’époque. »

Buffy lui adressa un sourire. « Merci Willow, pour tout. »

« C’est normal. Les autres ne sont pas encore au courant ? »

« Non, on… on préfère que ça reste entre nous pour l’instant. Tant qu’on n’en sait pas plus sur l’origine de cette grossesse. »

« Bien sûr, Buffy… » Elle fronça les sourcils. « Quelque chose vous effraie ? »

« Eh bien… on aimerait être parfaitement certains qu’il ne s’agit pas d’une prophétie ou de… je ne sais quoi encore… On aimerait être sûrs que ce bébé est complètement le nôtre, pas le fait de puissances supérieures, qui auraient cherché à… forcer le destin. »

Willow hocha la tête. « Je comprends… Je vais faire de mon mieux, » dit-elle déterminée.

Un sifflement strident se fit entendre, faisant sursauter le petit groupe.

« La bouilloire !! »

*******

Il n’avait pas fallu longtemps à Willow pour trouver un sort qui permettrait de rendre corporel le démon à l’origine de la vague de suicides au lycée de Rivergreen. À peine une après-midi avait été suffisante pour qu’elle leur apporte une solution.

Spike avait contacté Dowling pour le tenir au courant de leurs avancées. L’enquêteur et ses équipes —Buffy et Spike compris— avaient interrogé les élèves de l’établissement afin de repérer quelles pouvaient être les prochaines potentielles cibles du démon. Après un premier tri, ils étaient parvenus à re-centrer leur enquête sur un lycéen, qui répondait à tous les critères et semblait être la prochaine proie du Krotal.

Les événements relevant du surnaturel, le vampire et la Tueuse avait pris le relais à partir de là, organisant alors une chasse en bonne et due forme, avec la collaboration de Willow.

« Madame Gomez, on va avoir besoin de rester chez vous ce soir. »

L’entame était bancale, mais Buffy ne voyait pas comment procéder autrement. Elle et Spike se tenaient devant la porte d’entrée du domicile du jeune concerné, présentant chacun leur badge de la police de San Francisco, afin d’apaiser les craintes de la mère de famille.

« Vous voulez rester chez nous ? » demanda la femme en retour, suspicieuse.

« Nous avons de bonnes raisons de croire que votre fils coure un danger et nous aurions besoin de rester avec lui. Juste pour ce soir, » enchaîna la Tueuse.

La mère fronça les sourcils. « Quel danger ? »

Buffy et Spike échangèrent un rapide regard. Comment évoquer le danger concerné sans l’effrayer —et sans prendre le risque de se voir mettre à la porte surtout. Ils savaient pertinemment qu’elle ne croirait jamais à l’histoire du démon.

« Le danger pourrait bien venir de lui-même, madame. Nous craignons qu’une personne malveillante cherche à manipuler votre fils et ne l’incite à se faire du mal. »

La Tueuse fut plutôt satisfaite de son explication. Pas un seul mot prononcé n’était faux, et en prime, elle s’évitait des explications scabreuses qui risqueraient de rendre la femme moins coopérative.

« Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ? »

« L’enquête est très récente madame, nous n’avions pas ces informations auparavant, » lui répondit Spike. « Nous avons impérativement besoin de passer la nuit ici. »

Après quelques secondes de silence, lors desquelles elle les toisa tour à tour, elle finit par les inviter à entrer.

« Nous ne vous dérangerons pas, » tenta de la rassurer Buffy.

« Où se trouve la chambre de votre fils ? » demanda le vampire.

« À l’étage, dernière porte à droite. Je vais rester avec vous, » ajouta la mère inquiète.

« Non madame, » la coupa immédiatement Spike. « Écoutez, on sait que vous vous faites du souci pour votre fils, c’est bien normal, mais nous vous promettons de prendre grand soin de lui, et on ne peut pas se permettre que vous soyez présente, vous risqueriez d’altérer le bon déroulé de notre mission. »

Il ne fut pas aisé de la convaincre de rester à l’écart, mais elle finit par accepter, à contre-cœur.

Le couple suivit les indications qu’elle leur avait données pour se rendre jusqu’à la chambre du jeune garçon, et Buffy passa un coup de fil à Willow, qui se tenait prête pour le sort, à leur appartement. Elle s’était entourée de cristaux, arrangés en cercle autour d’elle, et était assistée par Dawn.

« Will, c’est bon, on est entrés. Je t’envoie le signal dès qu’il est là. »

Une fois qu’elle eut raccroché de son très bref échange avec la sorcière rousse, Spike et Buffy toquèrent à la porte du jeune garçon, qui, lorsqu’il leur ouvrit, fut un peu moins difficile à convaincre que sa mère. L’enquête menée par les agents de la police de San Francisco, Dowling et eux compris, avait déjà amorcé le travail de confiance. Il savait qu’un intérêt particulier avait été porté à ses échanges sur internet et à son état moral déclinant de jour en jour.

Il fallut par la suite près d’un quart d’heure au couple de blonds pour lui expliquer comment ils allaient procéder.

« On va rester avec toi, ok ? » lui dit Buffy avec bienveillance, voyant combien il semblait confus. « N’aie pas peur, on sera là pour te protéger. »

« Mais vous allez vous cacher où ? Il n’y a pas grand choix dans ma chambre… » dit-il l’air perdu.

Buffy jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce. « Le placard, » dit-elle quand son regard s’arrêta sur l’emplacement concerné. « Ce sera très bien, » ajouta t-elle en trouvant le regard de Spike, qui approuva.

« Vous savez… je ne suis pas sûr que mourir m’effraie tant que ça, » dit-il finalement dans une admission glaçante.

Buffy fut un moment prise de court par sa répartie. Un air grave apparut sur ses traits. Le visage de Spike devint sombre également.

« C’est le démon… ce qu’il t’a fait… ça change ta perception des choses, » tenta de dire le vampire, en posant une main sur son épaule.

Le jeune garçon parut sceptique, des larmes contenues bordant ses yeux. « J’ai le sentiment que c’est ancré à l’intérieur de moi, pourtant, » dit-il le regard triste.

Buffy intervint à son tour. « Après tout ça, quand ce sera terminé, on discutera, d’accord ? On fera le nécessaire pour que tu sois pris en charge et que tu puisses parler. Ce démon a des capacités très singulières, il peut pénétrer ton esprit et y semer des pensées et des émotions qui ne sont pas les tiennes. Il agit de l’intérieur, d’une façon horrible. C’est la raison de notre présence. Il faut que tu tiennes le coup, ok ? Si ce n’est pas pour toi, dans l’immédiat, fais-le pour ta maman. Tu ne voudrais pas la laisser seule… ? »

Le jeune homme secoua négativement la tête.

« Bien, c’est bien, » dit Buffy avec un sourire. « Maintenant, tiens le coup, dans quelques heures, tout sera terminé et on pourra s’occuper de toi entièrement. Je te promets que ce que tu ressens est provisoire, aussi réel et désespéré que tes émotions te paraissent. Tu es bien plus fort que tu ne le penses. »

Il hocha la tête en réponse. « Bien, très bien, je… je fais quoi ? Je me mets devant mon ordi ? »

« Oui, fais ce que tu fais d’habitude, échange avec lui. On devrait le voir apparaître. »

*******

Spike et Buffy étaient restés près de deux heures cachés dans l’inconfortable placard du jeune garçon, installés l’un contre l’autre, avant que le démon ne finisse par se manifester. Willow avait reçu le signal pour le sort et le Krotal s’était matérialisée sous leurs yeux, effrayant le jeune homme lors de son apparition.

La lutte avait duré de longues minutes, mais le tranchant de la Faux avait finalement eu raison du démon, qui s’était étalé au sol de tout son poids, dans un bruit sourd.

Le lourd son de la chute provenant du plafond de la maisonnée avait alerté la mère, qui s’était précipitée dans la chambre de son fils. Quand elle aperçut Buffy et Spike, blessés et essoufflés, ainsi que le cadavre du Krotal étalé au sol, elle poussa un hurlement. Le jeune garçon, qui s’était jusque là recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, s’était précipité vers elle et l’avait prise dans ses bras.

« C’est rien maman, je vais bien, ils s’en sont occupés. »

De leur côté, le couple se tenait non loin de la fenêtre, emplacement qui avait été le théâtre des derniers instants du Krotal. Reprenant progressivement son souffle, Buffy commençait à sentir que tout tanguait autour d’elle —au rythme de la redescente de la montée d’adrénaline qu’avait générée le combat. Se laissant quelques secondes pour voir si la sensation passait, elle réalisa que celle-ci persistait. La Tueuse prit appui contre Spike, qui se tenait juste à côté d’elle, sentant que ses jambes ne la portaient presque plus.

« Buffy ? » demanda le vampire inquiet, en reportant toute son attention sur elle.

Il l’enveloppa de ses bras, la soutenant en position debout. La tête de la jeune femme vint s’échouer dans le creux de son cou.

« J’ai la tête qui tourne, c’est rien, » lui dit-elle en fermant les yeux, se sentant nauséeuse. « J’ai peut-être un peu trop poussé ma chance sur ce coup-là… »

Le blond accentua un peu plus l’emprise qu’il avait autour d’elle, l’enserrant dans une étroite étreinte. Les sourcils froncés, visiblement envahi par une angoisse progressive, il se tourna vers la mère et le fils.

« Vous pourriez nous donner un verre d’eau ? »

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête et partit immédiatement en direction de l’étage inférieur, pendant que Spike aidait la Tueuse à s’asseoir.

« C’est rien Spike, je te promets. Je pense que mon corps ne réagit plus de la même manière à des montées d’adrénaline comme celle-là, » lui dit-elle pour le rassurer.

_À SUIVRE..._


	6. Chapitre 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note 1 :** Un grand merci à ceux qui auront suivi cette histoire, en espérant que ce chapitre final vous plaira ! 
> 
> N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Écrire est une passion, mais ça fait toujours vraiment plaisir d'avoir des retours :-)
> 
>  **Note 2 :** Toutes mes excuses s'il y a des inexactitudes, ou des incohérences, pour les termes ayant trait à la biologie. Je ne maîtrise pas du tout la matière, donc j'espère qu'il n'y a pas d'erreurs trop grossières !

****

**CHAPITRE 6**

Après un bref passage à l’hôpital afin de faire contrôler son état, Buffy avait été autorisée à rentrer chez elle par le médecin de garde cette nuit là, accompagnée d’un Spike aux petits soins. Il était celui qui avait initialement insisté pour qu’ils s’y rendent —proposition à laquelle la Tueuse n’avait pas résisté, elle-même quelque peu inquiète ; même si elle avait essayé de le lui cacher.

Le médecin les avait rassurés sur son état et sur celui de leur bébé, et avait mis son affaiblissement soudain sur le compte des mouvements trop brusques et trop soudains qu’elle avait probablement effectués. Ils n’étaient pas entrés dans les détails sur la nature desdits mouvements, expliquant au professionnel de santé avoir eu des échanges musclés avec des malfrats. Au terme de la consultation, il l’avait invitée à se reposer quelques jours —des mots qui n’étaient pas tombés dans l’oreille d’un sourd.

« Spike, NON. »

« Je te promets que ça sera fun, » répondit-il en haussant innocemment les épaules.

« NON, tu ne vas pas me porter jusqu’à la maison, » insista Buffy. « Je peux marcher ! »

Les sourcils de Spike se froncèrent. « Il a dit que tu devais te reposer. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu prends les choses _un peu trop_ au pied de la lettre. Je ne pense pas que ‘marcher dix minutes’ fasse partie des points d’inquiétude. Et puis, ça me fera du bien de me dégourdir les jambes et de prendre un peu l’air. »

Voyant qu’il s’apprêtait à émettre une autre objection, Buffy coupa court à son intention.

« Spike, si tu insistes encore, je rentre à la maison toute seule, » lui dit-elle à moitié sérieuse, sachant pertinemment que c’était l’argument qui le découragerait.

Elle était en réalité assez amusée par sa réaction, mais ne pouvait pas se permettre de le lui montrer. Elle craignait qu’il ne lui laisse aucune marge de liberté si elle ne se montrait pas ferme. Elle était sincère sur le fait qu’elle se portait mieux et ne voulait pas qu’il redouble d’une vigilance inutile.

« Ok, » dit Spike en levant les mains, en signe d’abandon. « T’es vraiment têtue. »

« Et toi, un peu trop inquiet, » lui dit-elle d’une voix rassurante, en passant une main contre sa joue. « Je te promets que je vais bien. Un peu d’eau, un peu de sucre, et moi être requinquée ! » dit-elle sur un léger ton d’humour. « Et puis, ce médecin ignore que je suis une Tueuse… mon corps a connu bien pire. »

« Peut-être, mais tu n’as jamais été enceinte, amour… »

Buffy haussa un sourcil. « Un point pour toi, » reconnut-elle.

« Tu promets de me le dire si ça ne va pas ? »

La jeune femme retint un soupir, néanmoins touchée par son attention. « Je te le promets. »

Elle déposa un baiser contre ses lèvres, puis glissa doucement sa main dans la sienne.

« Allez viens, je suis prête pour mon marathon ! » le taquina t-elle.

.

*******

.

« Spike, ça va faire trois jours, je te promets que je vais bien… ! »

Buffy laissa échapper un long soupir. Elle s’était collée contre le dos de Spike, qui était près de la commode de sa chambre, avait encerclé sa taille et déposait désormais une traînée de baisers le long de son omoplate et de son épaule. Le blond ferma les yeux, frissonnant légèrement sous l’effet de l’inquisition menée par ses lèvres, et tenta de contenir son envie de l’attraper tout de suite et de lui faire l’amour à même le sol.

« Justement, ça ne fait que trois jours et le médecin a dit que tu devais te reposer. »

Ils se trouvaient dans la chambre du vampire, étaient sur le point de se coucher, et Buffy avait tenté —en vain— de le convaincre de passer à une activité un peu plus chaude, comme elle l'avait déjà fait la veille et l'avant-veille. Mais le vampire était résolument resté bloqué sur les recommandations du médecin, à un niveau qui dépassait même l’entendement. Cette fois, elle ne comptait pas renoncer.

« Spike, le médecin n’a _jamais_ dit qu’on ne pouvait pas avoir de rapports ! Juste que je ne devais pas faire d’efforts trop brusques. Ce qu’on fait est carrément plus fun, » insista t-elle. « On a fait l’amour juste avant ce qui s’est passé, on peut encore aujourd’hui. »

« Mais… »

Cette fois, Buffy l’interrompit avant même qu’il ne prononce un mot. Elle le tourna vers elle, ils se faisaient désormais face.

« Spike, je te promets que si t’émets encore une objection foireuse, je me barre d’ici, » dit-elle faussement sérieuse. « Qu’est-ce qui se passe, t’as pas envie de moi ? »

Elle haussa les sourcils, sceptique. Elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Pas envie de toi ?! » Spike faillit s’étouffer. « Si tu crois que ça ne me demande pas tout le self control possible là… »

« Eh bien parfait, oublie le self control alors ! » dit-elle en enveloppant très vite ses bras autour de son cou, l’embrassant sur le recoin des lèvres, puis sensuellement le long de sa joue.

Spike restait figé, les bras encore ballants le long de son corps, tentant de ne pas réagir. De ne pas risquer un peu plus de craquer.

« Tu es sûre de toi, Buffy ? » dit-il en tentant de se contenir, à deux doigts d’abandonner.

« Oh que oui ! » dit-elle en l’embrassant fougueusement, ce à quoi le vampire finit par réagir, fermant les yeux sous l’intensité du baiser. « Spike, j’ai vraiment très envie de toi, on peut arrêter de parler ? Par pitié ? » finit-elle par l’implorer contre ses lèvres.

« Mais… »

« BON. » La jeune Tueuse ne le laissa pas finir son objection et s’éloigna brusquement de lui, se dirigeant vers la porte. « Je vais aller dormir dans ma chambre. » 

Spike se lança immédiatement à sa suite, refermant brusquement la porte qu’elle venait d’entrouvrir. N’attendant pas une seconde de plus, il passa un bras sous ses jambes, le second sous la partie haute de son corps, et commença à les emmener en direction du lit.

« Nope, pas envisageable. Je n’ai jamais rien pu te refuser, mon cœur. Tu demandes, tu es servie. »

Buffy eut un franc éclat de rire face à sa justification. « Comme si tu ne mourrais pas d’envie de me faire l’amour. » 

Spike eut un sourire en coin. « Un point pour toi ! »

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit avec elle. Placé au-dessus de sa Tueuse, il saisit très rapidement ses lèvres et ils échangèrent un long baiser passionné, tout en retirant le peu de vêtements qu’ils portaient. Sous l’effet de l’excitation, leurs gestes étaient finalement devenus plus hâtifs, plus saccadés.

« Petite mise au point avant qu’on commence… » finit par dire Buffy haletante, attrapant le visage de Spike entre ses mains pour qu’il soit face au sien. « T’as pas intérêt à te retenir pendant, _capiche_ ? On fait comme d’habitude, tu ne t’amuses pas à me ménager. »

Spike eut un petit regard coupable, lui confirmant qu’elle avait vu juste. Elle secoua la tête.

« J’en étais _sûre_ ! » Elle resserra l’emprise de ses mains sur ses joues. « COMME. D’HABITUDE, » dit-elle distinctement. « J’ai envie de toi, t’as envie de moi, on y va à fond. Compris ? »

« Je vais pas avoir de problème de ce côté là. »

« Bien ! Parce que moi non plus ! »

Il se pencha à nouveau sur elle et l’embrassa langoureusement. Ils passèrent très vite à l’étape supérieure.

.

*******

.

Deux jours plus tard, accoudés au comptoir de la cuisine de l’appartement des filles, le couple de blonds et la sorcière rousse s’étaient finalement réunis après que Willow leur ait indiqué avoir trouvé la réponse à leur questionnement sur un changement possible dans la fertilité de Spike. Ils avaient attendu que Dawn parte pour ses cours avant d’aborder finalement le sujet.

« Ta théorie semble se vérifier… » dit-elle au vampire. « Ça n’a pas été évident de trouver ! »

Afin de préciser ses recherches, la jeune femme avait dû solliciter des prélèvements chez Spike. Y compris certains qu’elle n’aurait jamais cru avoir à demander un jour —un échantillon de sperme plus notamment. Une fois l’embarras de la demande passée, elle n’avait plus qu’eu à attendre qu’il lui fournisse un échantillon de chacune des choses qui lui seraient nécessaires pour une analyse biologique. La jeune sorcière n’avait pas voulu être intrusive, mais avait très vite compris en voyant un peu plus tard Buffy l’attraper par la main pour l’entraîner dans sa chambre que la jeune femme n’était pas étrangère à l’obtention d’une de ces composantes essentielles.

« Alors il y a eu un changement ? Les prélèvements ont aidé ? » demanda la Tueuse.

« Ça m’a bien aidée, oui. Mais plus que de me concentrer sur Spike, j’ai aussi effectué des recherches sur le Siphon, sa manière de procéder, la nature de ses pouvoirs. Et je ne vais pas vous embêter avec les détails techniques, mais en gros, il est tout à fait possible que la constitution de Spike ait été modifiée lorsqu’il s’en est pris à lui. En lui aspirant son énergie vampirique, il a redonné vie à l’humain qu’il avait jadis été. Un vampire sans âme serait mort sur le champ ! Mais la présence d’une âme semble avoir altéré le processus. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils. « T’es en train de dire que je serais mi-humain, mi-vampire ? »

« C’est un peu plus complexe que ça… Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir mesurer toute l’étendue des changements avec les tests que j’ai effectués, mais tu as en tout cas plus de caractéristiques humaines désormais, ça ressort assez clairement dans l’étude que j’ai effectuée sur tes cellules. Elles sont _vivantes_ , ce qui ferait de toi —en temps normal— un être _vivant_. La fertilité semble très visiblement faire partie des changements, les résultats sont… hum… assez incontestables, là-dessus. Mais tu as également conservé beaucoup de tes propriétés vampiriques. Tu n’as pas besoin de respirer, pas de cœur qui bat, tu as conservé ta force surhumaine, ton appétit pour le sang, ton “allergie’’ au soleil jusqu’à preuve du contraire… C’est un vrai mystère, car normalement impossible d’avoir un tel cocktail de contradictions. »

« Tout paraît impossible dans cette histoire… » marmonna la jeune blonde.

« Pour la fertilité, c’est un "oui", en tout cas. Je pense qu’il y a eu un réel changement suite à l’attaque du Siphon. »

Buffy et Spike échangèrent un long regard, tous les deux pensifs. La jeune femme laissa courir tendrement sa main le long du bras de son vampire.

« On dirait qu’il va bien falloir se pencher sur la question de la contraception, » dit-elle finalement en référence à une de leurs conversations passées. « Après, une fois que nous aurons eu… » Elle ne finit pas sa phrase mais apposa une main contre son ventre.

« Mais il n’y a pas que ça… » ajouta Willow.

Ils tournèrent leurs têtes dans un même mouvement vers la sorcière rousse.

« Encore autre chose ? » demanda le vampire, passablement inquiet.

Willow parut hésitante. « Oui. Hum… je ne sais pas comment dire ça. Ce n’est que purement théorique, les résultats de mon expérience n’ont pas pu l’étayer, donc prenez cette information avec des pincettes mais… il n’est pas exclu que tu prennes en âge biologiquement, que tu vieillisses en d’autres termes. »

La mâchoire de Buffy se décrocha presque. « Il n’est plus immortel ?! »

« Je n’en sais rien, » dit-elle précipitamment. « Mais compte-tenu des autres changements, je me dis que ça n’est pas impossible… Les conséquences de ce que t’a fait le Siphon sont tellement aléatoires… rien n’est certain. Nous verrons ça par nous-mêmes, les prochaines années seront je pense révélatrices. »

« Jusqu’à ce que je prenne des rides et des cheveux blancs, tu veux dire ? » plaisanta Spike. « Heureusement que je les teins. »

« On va dire ça, » répondit Willow sur le même ton d’humour.

Buffy tourna pour sa part un regard inquiet vers lui. Visiblement interrogative.

La sorcière leur adressa un sourire et après qu’ils l’aient remerciée pour ses recherches et ses réponses, elle décida de les laisser seuls, afin de leur laisser l’espace nécessaire pour digérer ces informations.

« Ça remet les choses en perspective si je suis devenu mortel, » lança le vampire sur le ton de la conversation.

« Clairement… ! » 

Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur des tabourets surélevés et Spike se tourna vers elle, prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

« On verra ce que ça donne à l’avenir, il ne nous reste plus qu’à attendre. »

Buffy paraissait intriguée. « Tu n’as pas… peur ? »

« Peur de quoi ? Vieillir ? Mourir ? »

Elle hocha la tête en réponse. Le regard de Spike se perdit quelques secondes, le temps qu’il trouve ses mots.

« J’ai vécu plus longtemps que 99 % des individus de cette planète. J’ai plus de cent ans, Buffy, c’est déjà bien assez. Que je puisse vieillir ou non, je peux mourir à n’importe quel instant : une patrouille qui tourne mal, un combat difficile… ça fait partie du jeu. J’y suis déjà passé, d’ailleurs, t’es bien placée pour le savoir, » dit-il en levant un sourcil.

Le visage de Buffy se renfrogna légèrement à l’évocation du souvenir de sa mort, en dépit de la fierté qu’elle avait éprouvée qu’il ait sauvé le monde. 

« Et honnêtement ? Je ne veux pas être le dernier, être celui qui vous survivra tous, » continua t-il. « Voir notre propre enfant vieillir et mourir à son tour… Ce n’est pas dans l’ordre naturel des choses. Donc franchement ? Si c’est vraiment le cas, si je suis réellement devenu mortel, je suis totalement en paix avec cette tournure des événements, » dit-il en haussant les épaules, visiblement apaisé sur la question.

La jeune femme eut un sourire ému. « Tu serais prêt à vieillir avec moi ? »

« Je serais prêt à n’importe quoi avec toi, mais vieillir d’autant plus, » dit-il franchement. « Et puis au moins, pas de décalage entre nous à ce niveau. »

« Oui… Enfin, il y a toujours tes références culturelles que je ne comprends pas, » le taquina t-elle.

Il eut un petit sourire. « J’ai un siècle de connaissances en plus, c’est pas de ta faute ! »

Ils descendirent de leurs tabourets et enveloppèrent leurs bras l’un autour de l’autre, s’enlaçant longuement.

« Il va falloir qu’on en parle aux autres. Maintenant qu’on sait ce qu’il y a à savoir, » dit finalement Buffy, sans rompre leur étreinte.

« Demain soir ? »

Ils devaient se réunir le lendemain pour un repas et des jeux de société avec l’ensemble du Scooby. Ce serait l’occasion parfaite. 

« C’est ce que je pensais aussi, » approuva t-elle. « Mais il y a une personne à qui je veux en parler avant. »

Buffy n’eut même pas besoin de dire son nom que Spike l’avait déjà deviné. « Dawn. »

Elle hocha la tête en réponse. « C’est ma sœur. Je veux qu’elle le sache en premier lieu. » 

« Ça me paraît normal, » dit-il avec un sourire.

« Quand on s’est remis ensemble, je ne pensais pas que nos vies changeraient de manière aussi radicale, » finit par ajouter Buffy.

« _Remis_ ensemble ? » releva t-il intrigué.

Elle replaça sa tête face à la sienne et haussa une épaule. « Même si elle n’était pas très conventionnelle, on a eu un semblant de relation à une époque. »

« Je ne t’avais jamais entendue en parler de cette façon, » dit-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Je n’en suis plus au même point dans ma vie. Ma perspective sur ce qu’on a été a quelque peu changé. »

Spike passa une main le long des cheveux de la jeune femme, qui tombaient en cascade sur son épaule. Il parut quelques secondes perdu dans ses pensées.

« Je t’aime tellement. »

Pour seule réponse, le regard de Buffy devint particulièrement doux et elle attrapa son menton pour amener ses lèvres contre les siennes, l’embrassant tendrement.

« Je t’aime aussi. »

Il apposa son front contre le sien. « Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ce soir ? Le ciné dont on parlait ? Puis patrouille dans les hauts cimetières ? »

« Ça me paraît être un très bon plan ! »

Buffy le regarda s’éloigner en direction de la cuisine, se réinstallant pour sa part sur un des tabourets surélevés. Depuis l’autre côté du comptoir, elle l’observa se préparer une tasse de sang —qu’il avait relevé avec des épices, tout en lançant parallèlement la préparation d’un thé vanillé, qu’il savait être son préféré. 

Son regard se perdit un moment, contemplative de ce qu’ils avaient désormais. Ils arriveraient à vivre leur propre normalité. Plus le temps passait, plus elle en était convaincue.

**FIN**


End file.
